Such a telecommunication system is already known in the art and the mapping of the mobile information in the first packets is standardized, e.g. by recommendations of authorities such as the European Telecommunications Standards Institute ETSI or the Telecommunication Standardization Sector ITU-T of the International Telecommunication Union ITU (previously the International Telegraph and Telephone Consultative Committee or Comite Consultatif International Telephonique et Telegraphique CCITT). These international authorities specify, amongst other, the size, the structure, the contents and the transmission protocol of such first packets.
A possible problem with this known telecommunication system is that the second mapping and loading means of the telecommunication controller receiving the second packet has to localize the predetermined telecommunication signaling within the first packet unloaded from the second packet. Such a procedure may be time consuming and requires relatively complex searching circuits.